This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Vacuum devices for suctioning debris from upholstery and carpeting within the interior of the vehicles are known. In one such device, a hose is attached to a conventional, household vacuum cleaner and used to suction debris from the interior of a vehicle. Such household vacuum cleaners utilize electric motors that operate on standard 120 volt household current. U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,272 discloses an on-board vehicle vacuum cleaner that mounts between front seats of a vehicle and utilizes an electric motor dedicated to the vacuum cleaner. While such vacuum cleaning devices have been satisfactory for their given applications, they are not without their share of limitations. One limitation of known cleaning devices is their use of an on-board electric motor and necessitation of a power cord to supply electricity to power the on-board electric motor. An electric motor adds weight and cost to the vacuum device while a power cord adds inconvenience and cost.